Limpiando Lágrimas
by amelie.adore.fleurs
Summary: DBSK YunJae, Jae ha terminado una relación dolorosa de muchos años, ¿Podrá Yunho sanar sus alas rotas? mientras el YooSu se reconoce y Minnie se siente un intruso en casa...
1. Breaking Out

**Limpiando Lágrimas**

_**Cap 1, Breaking out**_

-Y bueno, Jaejoong, ¿cómo ha sido terminar una relación que duró un poco más de año y medio?

Y se hizo el silencio, nadie en el estudio dijo nada más, fue como si el programa se hubiera pausado…mientras el chico rubio cambiaba su mirada…se volvía poco a poco más opaca…

-yo…eh…-

-creo que esta pregunta no es pertinente en este momento, esto que ha ocurrido es algo muy reciente y debemos respetarlo-

Se volvió a mirar a su compañero mientras le daba las gracias con la mirada…aún no se sentía capaz de hablar de eso, su compañero le dio una mirada rápida.

-cuando crea que es momento de hablarlo lo hará, pero ahora no considero que sea el momento-

-tienes razón yunho-shii, mis más sinceras disculpas Jaejoong-shii…entonces continuemos con la entrevista. Junsu, ¿qué…-

Pero él ya no podía escuchar nada…sólo eran murmullos sin sentido, cuando los demás reían él reía, cuando le preguntaban algo sólo asentía con la cabeza…no importaba nada, de verdad nada importaba ya, era como si lo hubiera perdido todo…

[i]-estoy cansado…cansado de pelear contigo, cansado de verte y saber que no te hago feliz, cansado de pensar que algún día esto tenía que terminar, cansado de cambiar y cambiar mientras que espero una respuesta de tu parte…algo que me diga que estas cambiando por mi…ya ha pasado un año…no sé si pueda seguir esperando…-

-¡ahhh!-

En el cuarto resuenan llantos y una cachetada [/i]

Iba en la van con los chicos, nadie decía nada, el programa había estado bien hasta que le preguntaran a Jae por su relación, ellos sabían que había sufrido mucho pensando en que hacer por la situación y por tener que tomar esa decisión…y ahora este imbécil de la televisión le preguntaba algo así cuando ni siquiera lo había propuesto en la pauta…debe de estar mal de la cabeza, no se les podía ocurrir otra razón por la que lo había hecho.

Y él lo miraba…con pena, con rabia por el estúpido que había formulado esa pregunta que había logrado que su mirada se humedeciera y por no poder hacer nada más por él que llamarle a ese presentador la atención…lo miraba y quería poder abrazarlo…pero sentía que no era el momento correcto.

[i]-¡nunca me quisiste!, yo también me esforzaba, pero era como si no te importara, te decía que iba a salir, que no nos veríamos en mucho tiempo, pero tu siempre estabas ahí diciéndome "no importa, ya nos veremos más tiempo", ¿tienes idea de cuánto me dolía?-

-yo…sólo pensaba…pensaba que necesitabas tu espacio, que tenías otras cosas que hacer a parte de estar conmigo, que querías más tiempo para ti, para tu familia, para tus amigos…-

-pero yo quería estar contigo, quería que me demostraras que te importaba lo que hacía…-

-y sí me importaba, siempre estaba pendiente de ti, de lo que no debía hacer cuando venías, de que no podía juntarme con mis amigos cuando estabas, que tenía que inventar excusas a mi familia para que no sospecharan nada y así no tener problemas…pero yo también quería tiempo para mi…dejé muchas cosas de mi para poder complacerte…pero nunca me decías nada…era como si no valoraras lo que hacía…era como si hiciese lo que hiciese, nunca iba a servir, nunca estabas conforme-[/i]

Caminaba sin ganas hacia su habitación, menos mal aún vivían todos juntos…era bueno por un lado porque no iba a estar solo…pero al mismo tiempo eso era malo…necesitaba pensar y no le gustaba molestar a los demás con sus problemas. Sabía que a ellos no les molestaba en absoluto, que sólo estaban preocupados por él, pero él no quería darles motivos para que se retuvieran de entretenerse o de reír frente a él.

El piso se quejaba cuando Jae pisaba…la carga que tenía sobre sí era demasiado grande…la carga de la culpa…de la pena…de un corazón roto necesariamente…de un cansancio mental y del dolor en su pecho que lo agobiaba por la soledad.

-¿estará bien?-

-Junsu…aunque queramos no podemos hacer nada por él-

-lo sé chunnie, pero siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros… ¿no es injusto que ahora no podamos hacer lo mismo?-

-nuestros problemas eran diferentes…y además, Jae es distinto a nosotros…no sabríamos cómo consolarlo-

-pero minnie, de verdad quiero hacer algo por Jae…-

-Junsu no creo que sea buena idea, lo mejor es dejarlo solo para que pueda pensar y calmarse, debemos ser capaces de seguir tan normal como siempre para él, para que no se sienta culpable de que estemos deprimidos o menos ruidosos, a él no le gusta molestar a la gente, y es cierto que no nos está molestando, pero igualmente le preocupa, si nos necesita él vendrá a nosotros, así que concéntrense en hacer de su día un poco más llevadero-

-ok yunho, lo haremos, ¿cómo puedes entenderlo tan bien?-

- yo sólo pienso que debe sentirse mal por hacer que veamos cómo está en estos momentos, así que traten de ser lo más normales que puedan y al mismo tiempo demuéstrenle su apoyo, ok?-

- ¡ok!-

Sintió un grito proveniente del salón.

-deben de estar pensando cómo tratarme ahora…perdónenme por hacerles pasar esto-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, esas que había contenido 4 horas exactas desde que acabó el programa, fueron a comer y llegaron a casa y luego a su cuarto, todo había sido demasiado difícil…

[I]-pero ¿por qué no me dijiste cómo te sentías? ¿No soy adivina sabes?-

-te lo dije…muchas veces, te lo hice entender con palabras, con acciones, con miradas, me decías que todo estaba bien, que iba a ser diferente desde ese momento, pero no vi resultados y sabía que iba a ser muy doloroso para ti que te lo dijera de frentón…que no notaba ningún cambio, entonces yo seguí y seguí esperando mientras me iba haciendo a un lado, haciéndote siempre mi prioridad, pero nunca pareciste notarlo…-

-pero ¿qué podía hacer…yo sólo veía cómo te alejabas de mi?-[/i]

Otra lágrima, se aferraba a su propia camisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la orilla de la cama, dolía, dolía como nunca pensó que le iba a poder doler. Siempre postulaba eso frente a sus amigos, que tal vez fuera mejor terminar, que no le daba más futuro a la relación porque ella era muy controladora y demasiado diferente a él, y aunque lo amara con locura el querer amarla tanto como ella lo amaba le estaba haciendo muy mal.

Se empezó a dar cuenta de que el amor no siempre es suficiente.

Podía oírlo, estaba afuera de su habitación vigilando el momento en que saliera para poder hablarle, para poder si quiera darle un abrazo, Jae era una de las personas más importantes para él, no podía verlo así.

Pasaron las horas, ya había sido suficiente, no podía seguir llorando por algo que no tenía vuelta atrás. Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño, abrió la puerta de su habitación y sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y como las lágrimas volvían a caer.

-¿Yunho…has estado aquí todo este tiempo?-

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, pero esos brazos fuertes y el olor que lo embargaba eran inconfundibles, ¿tanto lo había preocupado?

-no importa cuánto tiempo estuve, siempre estaré para ti, soy tu amigo ¿lo recuerdas?-

-…gracias…-

No dijo nada más y se aferró al pecho del líder mientras sus cabellos rubios se empapaban con sus propias lágrimas, no le gustaba que lo vieran así, pero si era Yunho…no importaba-

-venga ya, vamos a limpiar esas lágrimas, no quiero verte triste, no eres el Jae que conozco, me gustas más cuando sonríes-

-sólo un poco más…-

-ya ya shhhh, tranquilo, me quedaré todo lo que quieras-

Pobrecito, había tenido que pasar por todo esto en silencio porque no quería que la prensa se enterara de nada y debía ser muy cuidadoso, por lo mismo no quería alarmar a sus amigos para que no tuvieran que estar pendientes de sus problemas, para que todo fuera lo más normal posible, pero había explotado y ya no pudo ocultarlo más.

Se aferraba fuertemente al pecho de su amigo, no quería que lo viera llorar, no quería preocuparlo más. Se separó lentamente, pero dejando apoyada la cabeza en su hombro y agarrándose de los brazos del líder.

-vamos-

-ok, vamos-

Caminaron hacia el baño, el rubio estaba ido y Yunho tuvo que ser el que limpiara sus lágrimas ahora, le lavó la cara y le acariciaba la cabeza, repitiendo…

-ya pasó mi Jae, ya pasó-

Él sólo asentía y se dejaba hacer, necesitaba ese apoyo, esas muestras de cariño, ese otro abrazo que se decidió a robarle aún sin haberse secado la cara y con el grifo del lavamanos corriendo.

-perdona, te estoy mojando-

-no te preocupes, tu sabes que cuando me necesites voy a estar ahí, ¿cierto?-

-si Yunho, gracias-

-no te preocupes hyung-

Sólo lo abrazó más fuerte, estar con él lo relajaba…se sentía bien.

-Jae debes dormir algo, mañana tenemos que grabar muy temprano-

-es verdad…-

Sus ojos se pudieron opacos nuevamente, era verdad, no podía quedarse ahí llorando para siempre…

-si quieres puedo quedarme contigo hoy-

-no creo que sea necesario…-

-no te preocupes, quiero hacerlo, no quiero que duermas solo-

-pero…-

El rubio comenzó a bajar su rostro, las lágrimas querían volver a salir…

-ok, está decidido, me quedo-

-gracias, de verdad-

-no es nada, soy el líder, tengo que asegurarme que mis compañeros estén bien, sobre todo porque son mis amigos, son lo más preciado que tengo-

Sólo fue capaz de asentir y caminaron a su cuarto.


	2. Dreaming Without Tears

**Limpiando Lágrimas**

_**Cap 1, Breaking out**_

-Y bueno, Jaejoong, ¿cómo ha sido terminar una relación que duró un poco más de año y medio?

Y se hizo el silencio, nadie en el estudio dijo nada más, fue como si el programa se hubiera pausado…mientras el chico rubio cambiaba su mirada…se volvía poco a poco más opaca…

-yo…eh…-

-creo que esta pregunta no es pertinente en este momento, esto que ha ocurrido es algo muy reciente y debemos respetarlo-

Se volvió a mirar a su compañero mientras le daba las gracias con la mirada…aún no se sentía capaz de hablar de eso, su compañero le dio una mirada rápida.

-cuando crea que es momento de hablarlo lo hará, pero ahora no considero que sea el momento-

-tienes razón yunho-shii, mis más sinceras disculpas Jaejoong-shii…entonces continuemos con la entrevista. Junsu, ¿qué…-

Pero él ya no podía escuchar nada…sólo eran murmullos sin sentido, cuando los demás reían él reía, cuando le preguntaban algo sólo asentía con la cabeza…no importaba nada, de verdad nada importaba ya, era como si lo hubiera perdido todo…

[i]-estoy cansado…cansado de pelear contigo, cansado de verte y saber que no te hago feliz, cansado de pensar que algún día esto tenía que terminar, cansado de cambiar y cambiar mientras que espero una respuesta de tu parte…algo que me diga que estas cambiando por mi…ya ha pasado un año…no sé si pueda seguir esperando…-

-¡ahhh!-

En el cuarto resuenan llantos y una cachetada [/i]

Iba en la van con los chicos, nadie decía nada, el programa había estado bien hasta que le preguntaran a Jae por su relación, ellos sabían que había sufrido mucho pensando en que hacer por la situación y por tener que tomar esa decisión…y ahora este imbécil de la televisión le preguntaba algo así cuando ni siquiera lo había propuesto en la pauta…debe de estar mal de la cabeza, no se les podía ocurrir otra razón por la que lo había hecho.

Y él lo miraba…con pena, con rabia por el estúpido que había formulado esa pregunta que había logrado que su mirada se humedeciera y por no poder hacer nada más por él que llamarle a ese presentador la atención…lo miraba y quería poder abrazarlo…pero sentía que no era el momento correcto.

[i]-¡nunca me quisiste!, yo también me esforzaba, pero era como si no te importara, te decía que iba a salir, que no nos veríamos en mucho tiempo, pero tu siempre estabas ahí diciéndome "no importa, ya nos veremos más tiempo", ¿tienes idea de cuánto me dolía?-

-yo…sólo pensaba…pensaba que necesitabas tu espacio, que tenías otras cosas que hacer a parte de estar conmigo, que querías más tiempo para ti, para tu familia, para tus amigos…-

-pero yo quería estar contigo, quería que me demostraras que te importaba lo que hacía…-

-y sí me importaba, siempre estaba pendiente de ti, de lo que no debía hacer cuando venías, de que no podía juntarme con mis amigos cuando estabas, que tenía que inventar excusas a mi familia para que no sospecharan nada y así no tener problemas…pero yo también quería tiempo para mi…dejé muchas cosas de mi para poder complacerte…pero nunca me decías nada…era como si no valoraras lo que hacía…era como si hiciese lo que hiciese, nunca iba a servir, nunca estabas conforme-[/i]

Caminaba sin ganas hacia su habitación, menos mal aún vivían todos juntos…era bueno por un lado porque no iba a estar solo…pero al mismo tiempo eso era malo…necesitaba pensar y no le gustaba molestar a los demás con sus problemas. Sabía que a ellos no les molestaba en absoluto, que sólo estaban preocupados por él, pero él no quería darles motivos para que se retuvieran de entretenerse o de reír frente a él.

El piso se quejaba cuando Jae pisaba…la carga que tenía sobre sí era demasiado grande…la carga de la culpa…de la pena…de un corazón roto necesariamente…de un cansancio mental y del dolor en su pecho que lo agobiaba por la soledad.

-¿estará bien?-

-Junsu…aunque queramos no podemos hacer nada por él-

-lo sé chunnie, pero siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros… ¿no es injusto que ahora no podamos hacer lo mismo?-

-nuestros problemas eran diferentes…y además, Jae es distinto a nosotros…no sabríamos cómo consolarlo-

-pero minnie, de verdad quiero hacer algo por Jae…-

-Junsu no creo que sea buena idea, lo mejor es dejarlo solo para que pueda pensar y calmarse, debemos ser capaces de seguir tan normal como siempre para él, para que no se sienta culpable de que estemos deprimidos o menos ruidosos, a él no le gusta molestar a la gente, y es cierto que no nos está molestando, pero igualmente le preocupa, si nos necesita él vendrá a nosotros, así que concéntrense en hacer de su día un poco más llevadero-

-ok yunho, lo haremos, ¿cómo puedes entenderlo tan bien?-

- yo sólo pienso que debe sentirse mal por hacer que veamos cómo está en estos momentos, así que traten de ser lo más normales que puedan y al mismo tiempo demuéstrenle su apoyo, ok?-

- ¡ok!-

Sintió un grito proveniente del salón.

-deben de estar pensando cómo tratarme ahora…perdónenme por hacerles pasar esto-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, esas que había contenido 4 horas exactas desde que acabó el programa, fueron a comer y llegaron a casa y luego a su cuarto, todo había sido demasiado difícil…

[I]-pero ¿por qué no me dijiste cómo te sentías? ¿No soy adivina sabes?-

-te lo dije…muchas veces, te lo hice entender con palabras, con acciones, con miradas, me decías que todo estaba bien, que iba a ser diferente desde ese momento, pero no vi resultados y sabía que iba a ser muy doloroso para ti que te lo dijera de frentón…que no notaba ningún cambio, entonces yo seguí y seguí esperando mientras me iba haciendo a un lado, haciéndote siempre mi prioridad, pero nunca pareciste notarlo…-

-pero ¿qué podía hacer…yo sólo veía cómo te alejabas de mi?-[/i]

Otra lágrima, se aferraba a su propia camisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la orilla de la cama, dolía, dolía como nunca pensó que le iba a poder doler. Siempre postulaba eso frente a sus amigos, que tal vez fuera mejor terminar, que no le daba más futuro a la relación porque ella era muy controladora y demasiado diferente a él, y aunque lo amara con locura el querer amarla tanto como ella lo amaba le estaba haciendo muy mal.

Se empezó a dar cuenta de que el amor no siempre es suficiente.

Podía oírlo, estaba afuera de su habitación vigilando el momento en que saliera para poder hablarle, para poder si quiera darle un abrazo, Jae era una de las personas más importantes para él, no podía verlo así.

Pasaron las horas, ya había sido suficiente, no podía seguir llorando por algo que no tenía vuelta atrás. Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño, abrió la puerta de su habitación y sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y como las lágrimas volvían a caer.

-¿Yunho…has estado aquí todo este tiempo?-

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, pero esos brazos fuertes y el olor que lo embargaba eran inconfundibles, ¿tanto lo había preocupado?

-no importa cuánto tiempo estuve, siempre estaré para ti, soy tu amigo ¿lo recuerdas?-

-…gracias…-

No dijo nada más y se aferró al pecho del líder mientras sus cabellos rubios se empapaban con sus propias lágrimas, no le gustaba que lo vieran así, pero si era Yunho…no importaba-

-venga ya, vamos a limpiar esas lágrimas, no quiero verte triste, no eres el Jae que conozco, me gustas más cuando sonríes-

-sólo un poco más…-

-ya ya shhhh, tranquilo, me quedaré todo lo que quieras-

Pobrecito, había tenido que pasar por todo esto en silencio porque no quería que la prensa se enterara de nada y debía ser muy cuidadoso, por lo mismo no quería alarmar a sus amigos para que no tuvieran que estar pendientes de sus problemas, para que todo fuera lo más normal posible, pero había explotado y ya no pudo ocultarlo más.

Se aferraba fuertemente al pecho de su amigo, no quería que lo viera llorar, no quería preocuparlo más. Se separó lentamente, pero dejando apoyada la cabeza en su hombro y agarrándose de los brazos del líder.

-vamos-

-ok, vamos-

Caminaron hacia el baño, el rubio estaba ido y Yunho tuvo que ser el que limpiara sus lágrimas ahora, le lavó la cara y le acariciaba la cabeza, repitiendo…

-ya pasó mi Jae, ya pasó-

Él sólo asentía y se dejaba hacer, necesitaba ese apoyo, esas muestras de cariño, ese otro abrazo que se decidió a robarle aún sin haberse secado la cara y con el grifo del lavamanos corriendo.

-perdona, te estoy mojando-

-no te preocupes, tu sabes que cuando me necesites voy a estar ahí, ¿cierto?-

-si Yunho, gracias-

-no te preocupes hyung-

Sólo lo abrazó más fuerte, estar con él lo relajaba…se sentía bien.

-Jae debes dormir algo, mañana tenemos que grabar muy temprano-

-es verdad…-

Sus ojos se pudieron opacos nuevamente, era verdad, no podía quedarse ahí llorando para siempre…

-si quieres puedo quedarme contigo hoy-

-no creo que sea necesario…-

-no te preocupes, quiero hacerlo, no quiero que duermas solo-

-pero…-

El rubio comenzó a bajar su rostro, las lágrimas querían volver a salir…

-ok, está decidido, me quedo-

-gracias, de verdad-

-no es nada, soy el líder, tengo que asegurarme que mis compañeros estén bien, sobre todo porque son mis amigos, son lo más preciado que tengo-

Sólo fue capaz de asentir y caminaron a su cuarto.


	3. A Looong Day

**Limpiando Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 3 _A looong day_**

Estaban en el estudio de grabación…no estaba todo muy bien, comenzaron a vocalizar y les pidieron que cantaran una acapella para calentar…

Los ojos de Jae se humedecían lentamente… no es que la canción tuviera mucho que ver con lo que estaba pasando en su vida…sólo…sólo era por una frase

_Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?(¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?)_

Y…de alguna manera…él también pensaba lo mismo, ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti Jae?, todo era tan simple antes…cuando sólo eras un amigo y te trataba tan normal, pero ahora con sólo mirarte así, con las lágrimas acumuladas en tus ojos…hermosos ojos…no puedo mantenerme tranquilo dándote tu espacio, sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que todo estará bien las veces que lo necesites, besarte para borrar de tu mente esos malos recuerdos…para mostrarte que aún quedan cosas por las que seguir sonriendo…que aún tienes mucho amor para dar.

No pudo controlar estos sentimientos, hace tan poco que había terminado su historia de amor que…simplemente necesitaba respirar y darse cuenta de todo lo que lo rodeaba una vez más…la superación no se logra de un día para otro y se sentía agradecido por tener a sus amigos que lo comprendían y lo apoyaban de formas sutiles…sirviéndole primero la comida, dándole un poco más de su torta favorita, dándole abrazos porque sí…eso lo ayudaba mucho.

Creo que ésta ha sido una de las veces en que Jae ha cantado más hermoso…con más sentimiento…claro que él siempre lo hacía, pero como sus compañeros, pudieron notar esa pequeña diferencia sutil en su voz y en su rostro…él lo estaba dejando todo en esa canción, se estaba liberando de su pena, de su arrepentimiento y de su miedo a afrontar algo nuevo…

_Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto_  
_Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni_  
_Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi_

_(No importa todo el tiempo que haya pasado_  
_Sigo pensando que estás aquí_  
_Pero tú ya has elegido un camino diferente)_

Sí, él ya había elegido un camino diferente, era el final de todo su mal pasar, fueron muchos meses…que si juntaba su progreso quedaba en ¿qué…una semana? Una semana bien vivida a su lado de 1 año y medio que estuvieron juntos…

Una lágrima cayó…

_Doushite kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou?_  
_Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi_  
_Afuredasu kotoba, wakatteta no ni (mou todokanai)_

_(Por qué no pude decirte todo lo que sentía_  
_Cada día y noche cultivando emociones_  
_ahora las palabras fluyen_  
_Pero comprendí que éstas_  
_nunca te alcanzarían)_

Nunca fui suficiente, no fui lo suficientemente bueno…no para ti, pero no serás la única en mi vida ¿sabes?, no tendrás la oportunidad de decir que Jaejoong se desvivió por ti, porque haré como si nada hubiera pasado…porque Yunho tenía razón…yo me merecía algo mejor, alguien que de verdad valorara lo que hiciera, alguien que me tomara de la mano y no me estrangulara…

_Mou doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?_  
_Ano koro mo, bokura no koto, mou moderenai (kangaeta) modorenai (kangaeta)_

_(Por qué terminé enamorandome de ti_  
_Como estuvimos antes_  
_No podemos regresar a eso nunca más. ( Yo pensé eso, pensé eso, pensé))_

Es verdad…no puedo volver a estar así nunca más…no quiero sufrir más…quiero volver a volar.

Lágrimas caían con fuerza mientras su voz se intensificó al máximo dejando a sus compañeros anonadados con la emoción de su canto…era demasiado…

_Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikutemo (tsurakutemo)_

_(No importa cuánto esto me hará sentir solo (no importa cuán solo))_

Su mirada quedó cegada por la alfombra que se obligaba a mirar miestras se sacaba los audífonos…aplausos…comenzó a escuchar aplausos…sus amigos lo aplaudían, hasta el manager y los que estaban encargados de la mesa de sonido…

-¿está todo grabado?-

-si señor, todo-

-creo que conversaré el tema de re editar esta canción-

El manager hablaba de una manera tan fría sobre el tema, pero también se entendía que era para bajar el perfil de la lectura entre líneas que se podía dar.

Jae…Jae había cantado como nunca…sólo pudo sacarse los audífonos y abrazarlo fuerte, mientras sentía que los demás hacían lo mismo formando un abrazo de grupo muy reconfortante, fue como si las penas que todos tuvieran alguna vez…penas de amor…se hubieran acumulado en el canto de Jae…una catarsis colectiva los inundó a todos y…comenzaron a llorar con él.

Le dio las gracias a sus amigos con la mirada, pidió permiso y se dirigió al baño, acababan de empezar con la grabación, después tendrían ensayo y, finalmente, una reunión…sería un día muy largo.

Se lavó la cara, se apoyó en el lavado y regularizó su respiración, fue un momento muy memorable el que acababa de pasar y se estaba acostumbrando…había dejado todo en esa canción, su pasado, su dolor, su angustia…todo, ahora sólo le quedaba comenzar de nuevo desde cero…de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente…un roce…unos labios…no, no podía ser que en estos momentos se hubiera acordado de lo acontecido esta mañana.

-¿cómo estás?-

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y se castigaba mentalmente por como reaccionaba, simplemente…no estaba bien.

-estoy bien, ahora voy-

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver que la determinación seguía ahí, que su boo iba a seguir adelante.

-ok, te esperamos-

Llegó a la sala de grabación, miró a los chicos y levantó el dedo pulgar sonriendo, todos pudieron respirar bien al fin: Jae volvería a luchar por el mismo.

Pasó tranquila la grabación y el ensayo, todos estaban muy cansados, había sido un día agotador y sólo querían volver a la casa, pero aún quedaba la reunión.

Hablaron el tema de los conceptos para cada uno en el siguiente álbum, las canciones que tendrían un video promocional y las localidades donde se realizarían los conciertos, además de los TV shows a los que debían asistir para lograr más publicidad. Finalmente les dieron permiso para volver, pero…

-Jaejoong, Yunho, por favor quédense un momento más-

Se miraron atónitos, no habían hecho nada diferente de lo habitual como para que les pudieran llamar la atención…tal vez era por el incidente en el programa de ayer…la reacción había sido un poco descortés, pero la pregunta del presentador también, además no había puesto esa pregunta en el libreto, podrían hacer hasta un escándalo acerca de eso, si les decían algo seguramente podrían refutarlo.

-¿sucede algo malo?-

-bueno, no sé como explicarles, es un poco complicado, fuera de lo habitual-

-pero díganos, no nos mantenga con la duda, si tiene algo que ver con el programa de ayer, pues yo…-

-sí, tiene que ver con eso-

Se quedaron helados

Tal vez la disquera quiera hacer un escándalo con lo del programa para lograr mayor publicidad y para conseguir más beneficios de ese canal televisivo, o tal vez querían mostrar las imágenes del día de hoy en la grabación para lograr que las fans empatizaran aún más con el grupo, quizás querían que el líder y el resto del grupo dieran su punto de vista respecto a la relación de Jae…incluso podrían querer entrevistar a la ex para saber sus impresiones o para que dijera en cámara que no habían rencores y que él era un buen chico…

-¿qué sucede con el programa?-

Yunho se sentía fatal, tal vez había sido su culpa este llamado aparte con todo este secretismo, él sólo quería apoyar a Jae, ¿ qué tan mal podría haber resultado?

-bueno, las fans obtuvieron una impresión muy sutil de lo acontecido ayer…-

Las fans habían conseguido el nombre y la información de su ex novia y le habían hecho algo a ella o…a alguien cercano a ella.

-…y hay que darles una respuesta…-

- ¿respuesta de qué? ¿han hecho algo impulsivo?-

-…ehhh…es impulsivo, pero no han hecho nada…-

-por favor explíquese bien-

-esta bien, ok, lo que sucede es que la manera en que tu, Yunho, defendiste a Jaejoong en el programa…-

Genial, parecía que sí había sido su culpa…

-…hizo que las fans dieran a la relación de ambos otro significado-

-¿en qué sentido?-

Esto era realmente confuso, ¿qué podrían haber pensado las fans…? No podía ser…

-ellas ahora piensan que ustedes tienen algún tipo de…bueno…relación sentimental, pero una más allá de la amistad-

Ahora sí que no podía creerlo, ¿las fans pensaban que eran pareja?, de nuevo vino ese recuerdo a su mente, ese donde unos suaves labios lo besaban y se sonrojó.

¿Cómo había sido esto posible?, no podía negar que le gustaría que fuese verdad, pero no creyó que las fans también podrían pensar que era real; dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Jae y lo vio con las mejillas invadidas por un tono rosáceo, totalmente identificable en su pálida piel.

-bueno, usted sabe que no es verdad, pero ¿qué reacción han tenido con eso?-

A pesar de todo era el líder y tenía que enterarse de los pormenores del asunto.

-…ehhh…hablando sinceramente…-

Jaejoong cerró los ojos, se sentía culpable aunque en el momento del programa no había hecho nada, en realidad no había hecho nada, pero lo de esta mañana le daba la impresión de que era el fundamento de ellas, aún sin saberlo…era como si les pudieran leer la mente a distancia y los hubieran descubierto.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó…algo le decía que iba a haber un gran cambio desde ahora…

-…lo han tomado demasiado bien…-

Se miraron estupefactos, con los ojos como platos y las bocas ligeramente abiertas de la sorpresa.

-…y el equipo de publicidad ha pensado en algo…¿han escuchado hablar del "fan service"?-

-sí…-

Esto comenzaba realmente a asustarle…había visto a otros chicos de bandas hacerlo y…nunca esperó que le sucediera a él…sus mejillas enrojecieron más aún…

Sus brazos se tensaron un poco y se oprimía con un poco de fuerza sus costillas, esto no podía estar pasando, no en la vida real, no con Jaejoong…

-bueno, se imaginarán que haremos un par de sesiones fotográficas un poco insinuantes y la actitud en los programas debe ser igual de…sutil…no sé si me entienden…-

-sé, eso creo…quiere que Jae y yo actuemos como si existiera algo entre nosotros, pero no tan evidente-

-¡exactamente líder!, deben dejar algo a la imaginación de las fans, además, no deben esforzare demasiado...¿entienden a lo que me refiero?-

Los miraba con una cara muy insinuante, claro que entendían lo que quería decir…no tenían que actuar como una pareja tan unida, porque no lo eran y eso iba en contra de sus principios ¿cierto?

-entendemos perfectamente…pero ¿esto es totalmente necesario?...-

Miró al líder, no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que hacer esto, pero se sintió un poco…¿rechazado?, podría ser…

-…lo que sucede es que todo esto es muy repentino y no se nos ha preguntado si estamos de acuerdo ni nada de eso, podría ser que sea un poco incómodo…-

Y lo miró y pudo ver en sus ojos una mirada contrariada, como si se debatiera consigo mismo algo que tenía que ver con él.

-…somos amigos y todo suena un poco extraño-

-sí, lo entiendo, pero sólo deben fingir un poco más de cercanía…deben ser un poco más…sutiles…no tienen que llegar a ningún otro extremo, piensen que esto es para contentar a las fans, ¿qué les parece?-

Ya estaba harto de que les dijera "sutil" todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no usaba la palabra correcta? Insinuantes, cariñosos, muuuy cercanos, deseosos…o cosas por el estilo. Miró a Yunho esperando que el líder dijera algo, pero parecía que el líder era quien esperaba que él dijera algo…

-yo…bueno…no estoy seguro, pero si es de algún modo para agradecer a las fans y no tenemos que hacer tanto escándalo…podría ser-

Se quedó mudo, sus brazos antes cruzados se aflojaron…Jae había estado de acuerdo…de verdad no era posible que le estuviera pasando, pero no iba a pararse a preguntarle a nadie el porqué.

-si Jae está de acuerdo yo lo apoyo, pero espero que se respeten sus palabras del sistema que se ocupará para realizar este "fan service"-

-por supuesto, no se preocupen, mantendremos su imagen limpia, sólo habrá una posibilidad sutil de leer entre líneas, y si después de un tiempo se aburren de hacerlo pueden parar dependiendo de cómo vaya todo ¿les parece?-

-está bien, pero creo que sería bueno que comentáramos los detalles luego-

-sí, me parece bien, por ahora déjenme decirles que su primera sesión fotográfica para la publicidad será pronto, así que ¡den lo mejor de ustedes!-

Hicieron la reverencia pertinente y luego se quedaron mirando…ahora tenían que trabajar en su "fan service".


	4. Earthquake

**Limpiando Lágrimas**

_**Earthquake**_

Ya había pasado alrededor de una semana y no habían progresado nada, era muy difícil para uno el disimular y para el otro ceder, Yunho no podía pasar por alto sus sentimientos por Jae al momento de sus presentaciones y sentía que de un momento a otro podía caer su resistencia en esas fotografías que tenían que tomarse a tan solo unos centímetros, los roces de manos, los agarres de cintura, los besos en las mejillas...era cierto que antes lo hacían mucho, pero sólo como una demostración de cariño como amigos en el grupo...ahora resultaba mucho más difícil al saber que el trasfondo era distinto.

Se sentía inseguro, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía como un niño que había pedido un juguete que no le gustaba sólo por capricho y ahora no sabía qué hacer con él...es que había aceptado todo esto sólo porque Yunho parecía haberlo rechazado y eso no le gustó en absoluto, pero de momentos parecía que se le había pasado la mano ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya se habían comprometido y los dos habían estado de acuerdo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿No notas a Jae y a Yunho un poco raros chunnie?-

-puede ser Su, pero es que el fan service no es tan sencillo ¿o no?-

-si, tienes razón, pero si nos pidieran hacer uno…¿qué haríamos?-

-mmm…no lo sé Su, yo creo que habría que entretener a las fans …¿y tu?-

-…pero Su ¿por qué te sonrojas?-

-cállate chunnie-

¿Y a estos que les pasará que están tan agitados?…me siento fatal…no he podido disimular bien las cosas…tal vez Jae termine por darse cuenta y se aleje de mi…pero ¿por qué aceptó todo esto?…no hay una respuesta lógica…

Se siente el abrir de una puerta y Jae entra a la casa e inmediatamente suena su celular…

-¿Aló?-

-Jaejoong, ¿cómo estas?-

-manager, muy bien, ¿y usted?-

-bien también , gracias. Bueno, te llamo por algo puntual-

-dígame-

-necesito que Yunho y tu se preparen para una sesión de fotos en 2 horas, deben llegar 1 hora antes de su comienzo al estudio-

-OK, le diré a Yunho, nos vemos-

-nos vemos-

Había escuchado algo de la conversación…¿él?…¿ir a dónde?…¿con Jaejoong?…¿a dónde?

-¿Yunho?-

-¿sí? ¡Voy!-

Corrió a la puerta haciéndose el desentendido

-¿qué pasa?-

-el manager nos quiere en el estudio en 1 hora para una sesión de fotos que va a empezar en 2 horas-

-ahhhhh…está bien…vámonos en mi auto, igual tenemos que volver juntos, asi no tienes que sacar el tuyo-

-OK, deja ordenar mis cosas y salimos-

-OK-

Jae caminó hacia su habitación y lo seguí con la mirada…es que este hombre no podía ser más perfecto…

-vamos, estoy listo-

-vamos-

Fuimos a por el coche y nos subimos, puse música, sonaba una balada que me gustaba bastante asi que comenzé a tararearla, luego noté que el auto no se movía, ni siquiera estaba en modo de encendido.

Y me quedé como un imbécil, mirando como tarareaba, no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiera escuchado, no importaba las veces que lo había visto cerrar los ojos mientas disfrutaba de una canción, tampoco importaba lo bello que caía sobre sí su cabello cuando lo hacía…sólo importaba ese momento, esos segundos en que podía disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres…

-¿Yunho, qué sucede?-

-Ah?…eh…nada, perdón me quedé pegado, vamos-

Y encendió el coche…fue un momento extraño, de hecho, no habló en el resto del viaje hasta el estudio donde les aguardaba una gran sorpresa.

-chicos necesitamos fotos para el fan service, no serán muchas y podrán irse pronto a casa-

-OK, ¿cuál es el concepto?-

-celos a distancia, ambos serán estudiantes de instituto y uno mirará al otro desde lejos mientras que el otro conversa con un chico, ¿se entiende?-

-si, pero ¿quién será el tercer chico?-

-es un fan de DBSK que fue elegido por sorteo en un concurso online, ya lo conocerán; ahora a prepararse -

Y partimos a maquillaje y vestuario, era un tema bastante usual…dentro de lo normal, o sea chicos x chicas, pero esto es fan service ¿o no?, por fin estuvimos listos y fuimos a conocer al susodicho ganador del sorteo.

-hola, mi nombre es Keita, ¿cómo les va?-

Y no era un chico cualquiera, era bien parecido y se veía inteligente, además de ser muy educado.

-muy bien, gracias, ¿así que tu eres el ganador?, ¡felicidades!-

-sí, felicidades, espero que demos lo mejor en esta sesión-

-yo también, daré lo mejor de mi-

Y esa mirada que le dio a mi Jae no me gustó para nada… ¿mi jae?, ¿desde cuándo mi subconsciente te sobrepasa de esa manera?…no importa…este Keita no me gustó para nada.

Yunho estaba un poco raro… pero debe ser que se siente incómodo por el tema del fan service, tal vez nunca debí haber sido tan caprichoso, pero bueno, no es tan malo tampoco, es cierto que estamos un poco distantes en estos momentos, pero con los couple talk he podido conocer aún más a Yunho… y se siente bien… extrañamente bien…

-1, 2 y 3-

Y ahí estaba él, tratando de disimular su mirada de odio mientras Keita columpiaba a Jae en un jardín lleno de rosas mientras se mantenía en una banca observando esa escena…y el maldito fotógrafo le indicaba a Keita y a Jae que se colocaran aún más cerca…y Jae…Jae se reía con ese desgraciado…esto no podía estar pasando….sería la sesión de fotos más creíble de todas las que alguna vez hubieran hecho.

¿Qué le pasará a Yunho?, lo noto inquieto, ¿se sentirá incómodo por algo?…creo que le preguntaré en la casa cuando lleguemos.

Y ahora tocaba otra escena… clase de deportes…y veía mientras Keita miraba las piernas de su Jae por culpa de esos pantalones tan cortos que debían usar…¿quién se creía que era para mirarlo de esa forma?…como si…como si su cuerpo fuera lo más delicioso de este mundo…

Keita es muy divertido, las fotos le salen con mucha naturalidad y es guapo, esta sesión será todo un éxito, pero sigo sin ver contento a Yunho, ¿será que estoy haciendo algo mal? Ya lo sabré en la casa, pero los fotógrafos no han hecho ninguna acotación acerca de la actuación…mejor dejo de complicarme la vida y hago bien las cosas, a ver si a Yunho se le pasa ese caracho que tiene.

En ese momento a Jae se le ocurrió saltar el caballete para hacer la toma de la foto mucho más real…pero tropezó…

-¡Jae! ¿estás bien?-

Keita había llegado justo a tiempo para tirarse al suelo antes que él y así servir de amortiguación a su caída, pero logrando que sus rostros quedaran a unos escasos centímetros haciendo que Jae se sonrojara.

-Sí, muchas gracias-

-no hay de qué-

Esto ya es suficiente, ¿qué sucede con él?, esto se acaba aquí.

Yunho caminó con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraban los chicos aún en el suelo, un Keita preocupado y un Jae sonrosado mientras el camarógrafo aprovechaba esa inusual toma. Llegó a donde se encontraba y de un tirón sacó a Jae de encima del otro y lo tomó fuerte de la muñeca hasta los camarines, dejando a todos con una interrogante notoria en sus rostros.

-Yunho cuidado, me estás lastimando-

-Lo siento, ¿pero acaso no viste como te miraba ese imbécil?-

-Yunho, él sólo me ayudó para que no me hiciera una herida grave…-

-¡Te estaba devorando con la mirada! ¿ cómo no te diste cuenta? Y más encima tu te sonrojas…-

-Yunho es normal, la pose en que nos encontrábamos no era muy usual…ya sabes, además el fotógrafo fue bastante invasivo-

-Si, pero igualmente no me ha gustado la forma en que te ha mirado toda la sesión ese Keita-

-Ahhh, así que es eso lo que te molestaba…ajajá…no me vas a decir que estás celoso Yunho-

-No es eso, pero no debería comportarse así contigo, está siendo demasiado "cercano"-

-Yunho no puedo creer que estés celoso, somos buenos amigos y todo, pero esto es sólo una sesión como las que hemos hecho antes…-

-Ésta no es como las anteriores, éste es un chico extraño, que no conocemos, ¿cómo puedes saber que sus intenciones son buenas, eh?-

-Sólo está actuando como se supone que deber hacerlo, como si yo le gustara y hubiera un triángulo amoroso entre nosotros-

- ¿pero y si resulta que de verdad le gustas?-

-es sólo una sesión, tranquilízate, no te tomes tan a pecho eso del "fan service"-

Y fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza, claro, esto era sólo un producto del fan service, no tendría que alarmarse tanto si Jae sólo era su amigo y todo esto era actuado…pero en el fondo él sabía que su verdad era otra y no estaba pudiendo disimularlo tan bien como quería.

-Jae… ¿estás seguro que él no ha demostrado otro tipo de interés por ti?-

-Segurísimo Yunho, sólo estamos actuando, igual que cuando actuamos nosotros solos, a fin de cuentas resulta lo mismo…-

-¿estás seguro que es lo mismo?-

No pudo contenerse y sin más lo besó acorralándolo contra la pared de las duchas, no podía creer que ese Keita hiciera lo mismo que él, que si él o Keita lo hicieran sería exactamente lo mismo… los sentimientos eran muy diferentes, quería ser el único para él, porque para él Jae siempre sería el único.

Pero ¿qué pasa con todo esto? ¿por qué Yunho me está besando? No entiendo… tal vez estaba celoso de verdad, la comunicación no había estado muy buena…¿será que le gusto?… siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago…algo parecido a cuando la besaba a ella…

Y comenzó a llorar, los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza nuevamente y ese sentimiento de no ser suficiente volvía a aparecer, se aferró a los brazos de Yunho haciendo que éste se separara un poco para ver lo que pasaba…y lo abrazó, lo abrazó sin fuerza sintiendo que ese sería el único consuelo que lo sanaría ahora de este retumbar en su cabeza…se desplomó siendo abrazado con Yunho y luego…luego nada.


	5. Fear

**Limpiando Lágrimas**

_**Fear**_

Abrió los ojos y de pronto se encontraba en un lugar oscuro…no, no era eso, ya había anochecido. Intentó incorporarse mientras acostumbraba su vista a la oscuridad de la habitación y se dio cuenta que era la suya propia, comenzó a mirar lo que le rodeaba y de pronto se encuentra con una imagen que le trajo los recuerdos de los que aún no se había percatado…

_…-Jae…¿estás seguro que él no ha mostrado otro tipo de interés por ti?-_

_-Segurísimo Yunho, sólo estamos actuando, igual que cuando actuamos nosotros solos, a fin de cuentas resulta lo mismo…-_

_-¿estás seguro que es lo mismo?-_

_Un beso apasionado, sentimiento de angustia…sorpresa…inseguridad…calidéz…y un desvanecimiento…_

Yunho se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en la cama y el cuerpo del suelo, como si se hubiera quedado dormido mientras lo cuidaba…algo se removió en su estómago…

Yunho lo había besado.

¿Ahora que debía hacer? Después de todo este tiempo que había pasado luego de el rompimiento con su novia Yunho siempre había estado para él, dándole consejos, apoyo y una demostración de cariño cuando lo necesitaba…había sido un muy buen amigo…y ahora le salía con estas…no sabía qué decir, nunca se había propuesto el probar en una relación homosexual…pero con su hyung era distinto…ese roce de labios hace días en la mañana lo había inquietado de tal manera…y el beso que había ocurrido hace poco le robó el aliento, sentir que Yunho se sentía celoso a causa de la cercanía de Keita lo había hecho sentir feliz…en cierto porcentaje…

…Pero ella…

…había resuelto que ella sería parte del pasado, nada podría dañarle ahora que había abandonado la imagen de la persona que tanto amó, pero que le hizo mucho daño, debía darse fuerzas para seguir adelante y volver a darse una nueva oportunidad en el amor…la pregunta era…¿debía incluir a Yunho en esa decisión?

Lo observó unos minutos mientras dormitaba…su expresión era la de un niño cuando dormía…debía de haberse preocupado cuando se desmayó en los camarines, pero es que entre el cansancio mental y la sorpresa resultó sobrepasado. Su hyung no era mala persona, pero el pensar en él más que como un amigo también lo sobrepasaba, tenía miedo…miedo de sufrir otra vez…miedo de fallarle a Yunho si resultaba que después de un tiempo se daba cuenta que en realidad no le gustaba como algo más…miedo de vivir lo mismo que había tenido que vivir antes con su novia, el tener que proteger en secreto la relación…miedo de enamorarse tan pronto, porque…tratándo se de Yunho…sabía que probablemente podría lograrlo.

El líder se movió ligeramente apoyando un lado de su cabeza en la cama y dejando su rostro parcialmente al descubierto.

-¿Qué hago Yunho? ¿Qué hago?-

Mientras más lo miraba, más culpable se sentía…¿qué pasaría si se decidía por reanudar su vida con su amigo y luego se daba cuenta de que nunca lo había querido como algo más? No podía hacerle eso después de todo el apoyo, la sinceridad y el cariño que le había brindado todos estos años…no puedo escogerlo, no puedo mirarlo completamente hasta que no esté seguro de que quiero tenerlo como algo más, no puedo sacrificar nuestra amistad por una equivocación…

…No puedo…

Abre los ojos lentamente, siente una mano sobre su cabeza que le acaricia el cabello, levanta la vista y lo ve… Jaejoong ha despertado.

_-¿estás seguro que es lo mismo?-_

Él verdaderamente lo había hecho… todo su proceso de hacer que Jae se fijara en él se fue a la basura por celos, estúpidos celos que podrían quitarle lo que más quería en el mundo, debía decirle que había sido una equivocación, un arrebato de momento, tal vez así podría volver al plan inicial y mantener la amistad, pero Jae pensaría que fue utilizado… No quiero eso.

-Jae…¿cómo estas? Yo… en verdad lo siento… creo que fue la actuación, la pasión del momento, nunca quise que te pusieras de este modo, perdóname…- dijo el líder en forma entrecortada mientras su boo lo miraba extrañado y con un dejo de tristeza.

-Yo… estoy bien Yunho-shii, perdón por haberte preocupado…- una puntada en su pecho lo hizo cerrar los ojos con dolor… en verdad solo fue una cosa de momento?, es que él era una cosa para jugar o hacer que los demás se sintieran bien utilizándolo?… no… Yunho no era así… y poco a poco su pecho se aflojó de nuevo con alivio.

-Jae? Estás bien? Qué te duele? Qué pasa?!- exigió Yunho mientras se subía rápidamente a la cama con la mano extendida para tomar la temperatura de Jaejoong en su frente… pero quedando atrapado entre las sábanas y cayendo directamente sobre Jae… con sus rostros demasiado cerca… con sus respiraciones demasiado agitadas… con los ojos entreabiertos, como si el sentirse el uno al otro fuera lo más sublime del mundo.

-mmm… Yunho…- un leve gemido salió inconscientemente de sus labios… es que el moreno estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que su respiración se mezclaba con la del líder y su cuerpo lo presionaba sobre la cama de una manera que la ropa parecía no ser impedimento para reconocer el contorno del otro.

-Jae…- y no pudo hacer más que quedársele viendo, sus hermosos ojos casi cerrados como con deseo y su boca entreabierta invitándolo a recorrer aquél mundo que ya había conocido por el arrebato de los celos, pero que ahora le parecía más excitante que nunca… y es que Jae no podía ser más hermoso.

Sus manos que estaban a los costados de su boo comenzaron a subir lentamente para acariciar su rostro, mientras veía como sus ojos se cerraban por completo, una mano en su mejilla y la otra en camino a tomar una de sus manos.

-Jae, en verdad lo siento, estás pasando por un momento difícil y yo sólo logro hacerlo peor para ti, no quise que te sintieras mal por mi culpa, eso es lo que menos deseo, pero no podía controlarme al ver como Keita te miraba, tuve miedo de que pensaras que lo que yo hacía contigo por el fanservice era lo mismo que Keita hacía… en verdad no es lo mismo Jae, lo siento, mis celos fueron más fuertes y no pude retenerme, por favor perdóname… no quiero que pienses que te utilicé ni nada de eso- esas palabras fluyeron mientras sentía que éste era el momento decisivo… entre morir por un rechazo o ser inmensamente feliz… no importaba lo que fuera a pasar mientras Jae estuviera bien.

Abrió los ojos con pesar, esas caricias lo hacían sentir más amado de lo que pensó que podía sentirse, no quería ver a Yunho… era difícil ordenar su mente en esos momentos cuando sentía que el moreno le estaba abriendo su corazón y el no podía estar seguro de poder corresponderle.

-Yunho… yo lo siento, me descompensé, fueron demasiadas emociones juntas, no quiero que te sientas culpable… yo sé que nunca me utilizarías… -

Dijo mientras hacía más fuerte el agarre de su mano con la del líder mirando hacia el lado.

- yo… decidí que dejaría de llorar por ella, que ya todo era parte del pasado, que no podía mantenerme así para siempre, la vida sigue y no puedo detenerla, la tristeza se acabó…aunque me cueste y tome tiempo…-

Giró su cabeza para volver a mirar al moreno directamente a los ojos

-…se acabó.-

Y Yunho no supo que decir…estaba Jae dándole la oportunidad de comenzar algo nuevo o sólo era un aviso de que no quería tener una relación en mucho tiempo.

-Jae yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, decide lo que creas que es mejor para ti y comienza tu nueva vida, una vida que traiga a ese chico radiante y hermoso de vuelta…-

Silencio.

Dijo hermoso!… en verdad él había dicho hermoso?!, en estas circunstancias y dejando que su boca libere las ideas que su mente intenta ocultar?!, esto en verdad no podía ser posible, ya no podía esperar nada bueno de todo esto, no podía meter la pata tantas veces seguidas en menos de 24 horas… rayos!

Y se quedó perplejo… Yunho le había dicho hermoso… sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono carmesí, en verdad las palabras de Yunho podías hacerlo sentir nervioso ycon un poco más de esperanzas… y es que su amigo siempre había estado para él, dándole el apoyo y los mimos que necesitaba en el momento justo… tal vez no sería tan mala idea… conocía lo bastante al líder como para saber que nunca le mentiría..¿qué hacer?

-en… en verdad lo crees?-

Finalmente su osadía fue mucho más fuerte, el volver a sentirse amado por parte de una persona que tenía su completa confianza le dio la fuerza para dar este paso, para darle a entender a sui amigo que las puertas estaban abiertas para él, que costaría un poco, pero que daría lo que más pudiera para que todo resultara bien para ambos. Miró a Yunho nuevamente viendo como éste te hacía de un color rosáceo en su rostro y volteando para evitar esa mirada con vergüenza.

-creo… creo eso y mucho más Jae-

Se acercó lentamente viendo a un Jae sorprendido por la respuesta, se apoyó en sus manos para colocarse más cómodamente sobre el rubio, mientras lo cubría completamente con su cuerpo, bajó su cabeza hasta el punto de quedar frente a frente, nuevamente demasiado cerca… apreciando el color cereza de los labios de su compañero en tanto su pecho se movía agitadamente por el nerviosismo… lentamente comenzó a acercarse cerrando los ojos…

- Te quiero Jae -

Sin más preámbulos tomó sus labios suavemente, besando el inferior en una primera instancia y succionando el superior luego tratando de conservar en la memoria lo suaves que eran, lo delicioso que se sentía finalmente probarlos con la aprobación del ser más hermoso de la Tierra.

Primero fue un beso temeroso, como pidiendo permiso para poder seguir, un beso con miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener el otro, hasta que el rubio subió los brazos aprisionando con ellos el cuello del moreno profundizando más el beso, respondiendo de una forma más confiada porque sabía que en ese momento estaba un paso más cerca de la felicidad. Luego de unos minutos de disfrutar de un beso pausado tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ambos ruborizados y con la respiración aún más agitada si es que podía ser posible.

- Yunho yo… no puedo prometerte nada en estos momentos, aunque diga que quiero comenzar de nuevo… no es tan fácil… yo… necesito tiempo -

- Jae por ti… esperaría toda la vida -

- Yunnie… -

Y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia sí, que tonto no darse cuenta de la respuesta cuando la tienes frente a ti… la felicidad parecía sonreírle nuevamente mientras el beso se profundizaba un poco más, dándole permiso a moreno para recorrer el interior de su boca completamente.

La gloria…. gloria era lo menos que podía comparar con ese momento, los labios de Jaejoong eran mucho más exquisitos de lo que había podido imaginar… una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el costado de su boo apretándolo con firmeza a ratos, canalizando todas las emociones que lo recorrían en ese momento, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, el calor aumentaba en la habitación y podía sentir los leves jadeos que salían de la boca de Jae mientras lo besaba.

Toc toc toc

- Despierta hyung, te traigo la cena -

Sus cuerpos se pusieron tensos al sentir el girar de la manilla de la puerta.


End file.
